


Drunk

by BurstEdge



Series: Carnal Depravity [1]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazama and Noel have too much to drink and end up doing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izissia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/gifts).



Hazama moaned in pleasure as she drunkenly plowed into Noel. The blonde gripped the sheets as she felt the greenette's cock thrust in and out of her. When they first met, Hazama seduced the young lieutenant with her snake-like charm and goddess-like body. Then she took her into an alley where she introduced her large cock to her throat. Since then, the two have been inseperable and practically bang whenever the mood strikes them.

"Hazama," Noel slurred. "It feels sooo good."

Hazama smiled and licked the back of her neck. "Glad you like it."

Noel writhed beneath Hazama and wrapped her legs around her waist. Hazama responded by leaning forward and kissing the blonde on the lips. She pumped her cock in out of her lover's opening and gripped her hips even tighter than before.

"You're getting tight, Lieutenant," she purred. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes, I really want to," Noel replied.

Hazana's eyes opened and gave her lover a sultry look. "Then beg for it. Beg like the little slut you are."

Noel cast aside any shame she had and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"PLEASE LET ME CUM, CAPTAIN HAZAMA! LET ME CUM AND FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED LIKE I'M SOME WORTHLESS BREEDING WHORE!"

Hazama laughed to herself, not believing Noel actually went through with it. But, seeing how she was feeling a certain sensation in her balls, she figured that she might as well wrap things up.

"Here you go!"

With one last thrust, Hazama unloaded her seed into Noel's womb, all while kissing her. Noel kissed her back and tightened the grip around her waist. When she finished discharging, Hazama pulled out of Noel and kissed her on the lips again.

"So... same time next week, lieutenant?"

Noel murmured weakly. "Mm-hmm."


End file.
